Wait! What?
by Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP
Summary: A bunch of moments that will make you stop and wonder, wait...what? Featuring...girl talks and eavesdropping, secret plans and surprises, and over all things that will make you smile, laugh and confused! One thing for sure... Things aren't always what they seem...Confusion, humor and fluff galore! Please review!
1. Girl Talk

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is my latest story!**

**Summary- The boys get freaked out after hearing some girl talk. They should know better than to eavesdrop on their girlfriends...**

**Here it is: **

Percy, Jason and Frank were walking on the decks of the Argo II trying to find their girlfriends. As they approached Piper's room they heard laughter. Jason rose his hand up to knock on the door when something made him stop in his tracks. The boys leaned forward and heard the last bit of Piper's sentence,

"...attractive."

"I guess he is," Annabeth's voice replied.

"Well, he does have a nice body and he does look cute," Piper mused. Jason paled visibly.

"Yeah, I guess I can see where you are coming from..."Annabeth's voice replied. Now Percy was the one panicking.

"Guys, don't you think we should.."Hazel's timid voice came out. Piper and Annabeth laughed.

"Hazel, in the modern era, girls talk about guys quite openly, and yes he is shirtless and yes it is acceptable by society." All three boys looked at each other with wide eyes.

"His nose is a bit weird," Piper said critically.

"Um, oh now that you mention it, yeah I see it." Annabeth responded.

"But, not that bad over all," Piper concluded.

"Yeah, I guess. I can't believe that your sister wanted you to look him up," Annabeth laughed.

"Oh, yeah she did, very specific about how I find the correct shirtless one. Said that he looks the most hot in this one," Piper explained. Jason looked like he was going to murder the Aphrodite cabin.

"Well, she wasn't to far off." Annabeth said. Percy looked like he was going to break the neck of the dude his girlfriend was staring at.

"But...I know someone way hotter," She finished. Percy's jaw dropped.

"Okay, let's see him," Piper replied. There was a silence where faint typing could be heard.

"Here it is. You have to admit that he is the best," Annabeth presented. Poor Percy was not feeling well.

"What! Really, Annabeth! You would think that. But here let me show you someone way hotter." Now it was Jason's turn. His jaw dropped.

"There, see. Way more good-looking," Piper explained. Jason was really starting to feel sea-sick now.

"Eh, my guy was better." Annabeth argued back.

"Please you are just biased," Piper stated.

"So are you," Annabeth teased back.

"Guys, I know someone much better," Hazel's voice came out. Frank almost fell over when he heard that. There was a small silence where Annabeth and Piper were probably staring at Hazel as well.

"You go girl," Piper said, sounding much like a daughter of Aphrodite.

Hazel must have shown them someone because Piper said, "Nice, but not better than my guy."

"Please, both of your guys combined couldn't compete with mine," Annabeth scoffed.

"You wish Annabeth, mine is way more sexy."

Jason, Percy and Frank were practically dying on the other side of the door. Suddenly the girls laughed.

"Oh my god, her face," Piper said still laughing.

"Aw, Hazel, are you okay," Annabeth said. They gave her a hug.

"Sorry, just not used to.." Hazel said.

"It's okay Hazel. And Piper I highly doubt what you were saying before. My guy is a sexy-" Annabeth was cut off by a weird sound outside. Percy might have broken something.

"What was that?" Hazel asked.

"I don't know.." The girls listened for a bit and all the guys stood still.

"Nothing that big," Annabeth concluded when they couldn't hear anything.

"Guys, what would you call my guy..." Hazel asked embarrassed.

"Um, well you're looking for terminology right?" Annabeth asked. Hazel nodded.

"Common words you could use are: hunk, hot, sexy, cute, adorable, drop dead gorgeous, smoldering, perfectly sculpted, there are a whole lot more..." Piper trailed off.

"Basically every word that applies to," Annabeth took the laptop and brought up a picture, "him."

"Actually him," Piper said, taking the laptop to bring up her picture. "Just look at him. He has muscles, and a great body. He has amazing hair and his eyes are so mesmerizing He is perfect."

Jason was now feeling weak, and didn't know whether to punch something or barf.

"Let's look at this logically, " the daughter of Athena stated. She pulled up a picture.

"Just look at him, he has the most perfectly sculpted body. I mean he has a six-pack,"

"So does mine," Piper cut in.

"And mine," Hazel also cut in, feeling more comfortable with the girl talk.

"Ahem, I'm not done. Besides he has the cutest face and the softest hair. And his eyes are so beautiful you could just get lost in them. Over all he is just freaking hot. The hottest guy in the world," Annabeth concluded.

"Annabeth, I don't think you understand. Let us examine my guy," Hazel joked, really starting to get the hang of this pointless girl talk.

"My guy is a hunk, did I use that correctly, and he has the cutest face and he is so adorable." Hazel said proudly.

"Nice job Hazel," Piper smiled.

By this point the guys were shaking. All three faces had gone so pale, they could rival Nico's. They slowly made their way into the mess hall. They sat down on the couch, feeling not that great. Even the son of Poseidon felt sick. Leo walked in,

"Woah, what's up with you guys?"

The three boys remained motionless. Leo shrugged and went off the the engine room.

Meanwhile the girls lay back on the floor after their most recent laughing fit. It was nice to be like normal teenage girls and talk about boys in a really shallow way. They had been way too deep in trouble with the war and everything relaxed a bit. Now that the war was over everyone felt better, knowing there would be no more threats.

-LINEBREAK-

The three girls walked into the mess hall laughing, but they stopped short when they saw their boyfriends. Percy was pacing up and down, his face was was pale. Frank was sitting off in a corner staring ahead, silently. And Jason looked sort of stiff with his hands clenched tightly.

Annabeth rushed to Percy, "Percy, are you okay?" she asked frantically. He just stood there motionless. A similar reaction was made by the other girls and a similar reaction was received by them.

"Percy, please are you okay? Talk to me Percy," Annabeth was starting to worry. Percy turned his head to her and cracked.

"I'm fine, absolutely perfect," he said with a slight hint of a maniac. He plopped down onto the couch.

Annabeth frowned as she examined her boyfriend. She leaned over and kissed him. It took him a while before he kissed back. She drew away and looked at the other girls' faces. All of them showed signs of worry. Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him off the couch. He stood up, he still had a emotionless face. She dragged him to her room and they sat down in the bed.

"Percy, please tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing, I'm fine," he said.

"Percy, I know you better than anyone. Something is wrong, you have to tell me. I thought you could tell me anything. There are no secrets between us. Please Percy," Annabeth begged.

"Well, I would have thought that you wouldn't keep secrets either," he said a bit bitterly.

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked confused.

"Who is he, Annabeth tell me," he demanded.

"What? I don't understand, Percy what are you talking about?" Annabeth asked again clearly confused.

"Who is he? Do you like him more than me, cause I don't know what to do. If you want me to leave i'll -"

He was cut off by a kiss. A passionate one, that led to a mini make out session. They pulled away panting.

"Don't you ever say that again. You know that you are the only guy that I could ever like. I love you and only you," Annabeth said looking him in the eye.

"But you said, that you liked..."Percy trailed off.

"What? What are you talking about. I never said-"

"You said that he was hot. The hottest guy in the world and that he was perfect and-" Annabeth cut of Percy's rant.

"When did you hear this?"

"You guys were in Piper's room and-"

"You eavesdropped!" she accused.

He blushed, "Yeah, but..wait so you do admit saying that!" He ended with a frown.

Annabeth didn't say anything, she just got up and went across the room to her laptop.

"You want to see the guy I was talking about?" she asked. Percy's throat went dry but he nodded. Annabeth walked back with the laptop and pulled up a picture of...him.

Percy stared at the picture of himself in shock.

"What! This is what you were talking about?"

"Every girl and her respective boyfriend," Annabeth said.

He turned his gaze from the picture to his girlfriend. Suddenly he grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him, kissing her hard.

After they pulled apart, Annabeth smacked him on the shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?'

"For listening in where you weren't supposed too," she answered. She couldn't believe her boyfriend had listened to them, but that would explain the boys' faces when they had entered the room. It was funny and kinda cute that he had reacted this way, now that she knew what the problem was.

"Sorry," he pouted. She smiled at him, giving him another kiss to forgive him.

"I just don't know what I would do if I lost you," he said. He really didn't think he could live without her. And she was thinking the same thing.

"You'll never lose me Seaweed Brain. You're stuck with me now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Wise girl."

-LINEBREAK-

A thought occurred to Percy.

"Wait, but who were you guys talking about in the beginning?" he asked. The three girls looked up from around the mess hall. Jason and Frank also looked up.

The three girls then looked at each other and smiled,

"That's for us to know," and with a peck on the cheek for each guy, from his respective girlfriend, they walked out.

Leo came in then, "Hey guys, what did I miss."

**A/N: So what did you think?**

**Who do you think they were talking about in the beginning? Got any people in mind? **

**Also, I'm thinking of making this a series of oneshots of misunderstandings or misinterpretations, what do you think? Should I? Or keep this as is and make the other ones seperate stories. **

**Please review or PM me with your answers! **

**See ya! :)**


	2. Dude Chat

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I decided to make these into a series of one-shots after all! This is the companion, I guess, to the first one!**

**Summary: The girls decide to get back at the boys, and they overhear some interesting things...where will that lead? A lot of killing and a considerable amount of fluff add up to...Leo?**

**Also a thanks to my friend Koreo who helped me understand the world of video games...thanks dude, you are awesome! **

**Here goes: **

"So, then I slammed the door and walked out leaving her standing there gaping," Piper finished laughing.

Annabeth laughed too, "Oh my gods! You showed her! Honestly she is just to full of herself."

"She sounds like a terrible person," Hazel said surprised.

"Yeah she is. Not all daughters of Aphrodite are as nice as Piper, and Drew is the worst of them," Annabeth said.

The three girls were walking through Camp Half-Blood enjoying their free time. As they passed the Zeus cabin a shout made them stop in their tracks.

"DIE! DIE YOU WORTHLESS -" the cry was cut short by a whoop of triumph and a groan of disappointment.

"YES! TAKE THAT!" Percy's shout came through the slightly open window. The girls raised their eyebrows then walked towards the window and peeked it. The guys were sitting intently, leaning forward with video game controllers in their hands. Percy and Leo were smiling and Frank and Jason looked disappointed.

The girls walked away from the window rolling their eyes, Boys.

"Wow, they are so immature," Annabeth said rolling her eyes again.

"Yet we still love them," Piper said shaking her head.

"Yeah..."Hazel added. They were quiet for a minute while they thought about there annoyingly cute boyfriends.

"...hot," Leo's voice floated through the air. The girls quickly looked at each other, raising their eyebrows.

"We shouldn't" Annabeth said.

"They did," Piper said back.

"That's true..." Hazel trailed off. After a second they reached a consensus and walked back to the window.

"Payback!" Piper said smiling mischievously.

The boys however were still only talking about there video game, well talking was a loose term. It was more like yelling and cursing.

Just as the girls were about to give up though something remotely interesting happened.

"Who's Warrior Princess 101?" Percy asked Leo as a message showing the person to be online popped up. Leo was also the one logged on.

"Oh she's this really awesome player, her real name is Koryn ..."

"Well she just sent a message," Jason pointed out.

Leo paused the game and opened up the message,

"Hey, what game are you playing?" he read aloud. He quickly typed in the response, "TDM"

Her response came almost immediately.

"Want to play SND later?" Leo paused looking around the room at his friends, "Sure, once these guys leave," he responded.

"Hey no need to kick us out!" Frank fake complained.

"Guys, you need to get on your own consoles if you want to join. Besides she is a really good player, she would beat you guys anyday." Leo smirked.

"Well she hasn't been in a Roman Demigod camp where no one plays video games," Jason huffed.

Percy, however, was interested. He often left camp anyway and he did play video games, even more so now that Leo and the Hephaestus campers had created technology which did not attract monsters.

"What's her score in TDM?" he asked Leo.

"Well last time we played it was 11 and 2."

"Wow, that is really good,"

"I know her KD ratio is 3.4" Leo said, almost proudly.

"Dang, well that beats these two any day," Percy joked.

"Again, unfairness as the Roman camp is much more strict about this stuff, we haven't left as often as you." Frank frowned.

"That's why Greeks are better," Leo said.

Before it became an even bigger issue, which would lead to 'play' fighting with real swords, another message pops up.

"K, GLHF" Leo read out loud again.

"What?" Frank asked confused.

"It means, good luck have fun," Leo explained, shaking his head at his friends lack of knowledge.

"You know, she's actually pretty hot. Hold on...I might have a picture..." Leo paused the game and took out his phone.

The girls outside payed more attention now that another girl was involved.

"Here, see." Leo showed his phone to all of the guys.

"She's pretty," Jason said offhandedly, as he reached for his controller again.

"Let me see," Percy said, "yeah she is."

Frank agreed.

"I think she has nice eyes," Leo said smiling a little mischievously.

"She does have cool eyes, I mean that's an interesting shade of blue," Jason remarked.

"I think it's a combination of blue and grey..." Percy trailed off as he was planning on killing Frank. He succeeded.

"COME ON DUDE!" Frank yelled.

Percy just smiled.

Outside the girls were starting to get jealous, obviously this girl was pretty, and had nice eyes. Piper of course had the signature Aphrodite eyes, which often refused to stay one color. She was a bit self conscious about them. That made her a little more jealous.

"She is a very cool person. Ya know, chill. She doesn't get mad easily and loves to joke around," Leo said as he killed of more people.

"She seems like she would be that type of person," Percy said.

Leo nodded, "She is."

Annabeth was getting really jealous, she knew she could be really high strung at times. She really wasn't liking this Koryn person.

"And as you know she is an awesome video game player." Leo added, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Well her scores are really good, she must be a good player," Frank said.

Hazel was not feeling to well. She still wasn't used to technology and needed to get used to the modern world. She definitely knew that she could not play video games well, at all.

"She's funny, hot, chill and an awesome player. What more could you ask for?" Leo said smiling.

All the girls outside were jealous and worried, because Leo did have a good point. What more could you ask for?

"Well..." Percy started, Annabeth leaned forward. "I would ask for someone insanely smart, who is an amazing fighter in real life, someone who has saved my life more times than I can count. Someone who I love so much I would crawl through hell for her, someone who I miss every second I'm not with her. Someone who is as more beautiful than a goddess. Someone who knows me better than I know myself, who has been my best friend for years. Someone who rolls her eyes and tease me and calls me seaweed brain whenever I do something stupid. Which is a lot and sometimes purposely just to steal a kiss. Someone who I don't really deserve because she is just that like Annabeth" Percy finished is long speech.

Annabeth had tears in her eyes and she made no effort to hold them in. (which is saying something because she never shows her weaknesses) She wanted to run in there and kiss her boyfriend and tell him he was an idiot for thinking that he didn't deserve her.

There was a silence where all the guys looked at Percy.

"Woah, dude. That was deep," Leo said. Percy shook his head at him.

"Yeah, just poured my heart and soul about the girl I love, don't mind me," he said sarcastically.

"LEO, YOU FReAKING KILLED ME!" Jason yelled.

"That's the point. To kill people. Besides you were busy listening to Percy's heartfelt speech anyway," Leo smirked at him.

"Well you don't know what it's like, having a girlfriend, someone you love," Frank said. Leo's eyes darkened and he didn't say anything for a moment. Thinking about the girl he knew he loved, who was waiting for him. He would get back to her, he was secretly repairing and redesigning the Argo II so he would be able to return and get her off that cursed island. The dark look in the son of Hephaestus face only lasted a second though, so no one noticed.

"And I suppose you know all about it Mr. Sentimental" he answered Frank.

"Well yeah, I mean Hazel is great. She is shy and not to forward which is fine by me. But she is still an excellent fighter, and really funny. Plus she is so pretty. She's saved my life too, many times and I really do love her." Frank said.

Outside Hazel gasped and Annabeth and Piper beamed at her.

"Beautiful. I am so touched, Jason have something to add," Leo snickered.

"Yes, HOW ARE YOU WINNING!" Jason frowned.

"We are just that awesome! So get over it- NICE TRY FRANK, BUT I'M ALIVE!" Percy finished with a shout.

"He has a tendency to do that, stay alive I mean. Not even the gods know how," Annabeth whispered to the two other girls.

"Well, I don't know what there is to say except Piper is straight out awesome and beautiful and all around amazing. She is so beautiful but she doesn't act like a daughter of Aphrodite, constantly worrying about her hair and clothes. She's chill, fun and also an amazing fighter. I lover and could not imagine being without her," Jason said his little part.

Piper was smiling so wide that it rivaled Apollo's. All three girls were now feeling much better. If only the same could be said for the boys.

"Beautiful, really too sweet, "Leo appraised teasingly. "Too bad I KILLED YOU!"

Leo and Percy high-fived leaving a dejected Jason and Frank.

"Shut up Leo," Frank said, frowning at the screen.

"What, you guys should be thanking me. I did you all a favor." And with that Leo turned to the window where the girls were hiding and winked.

-LINEBREAK-

"Oh my gods!" Piper said as they hurried away.

"He knew!" Annabeth mulled over the fact.

"I can't believe it!" Hazel was still shocked.

"He is right though, we should be thanking him. We heard a lot..." Annabeth said musingly.

"Yes, we did. It was very...informational..." Piper smirked.

"Yes it was..." Hazel said also smiling.

-LINEBREAK-

Annabeth was lying on Percy's bed reading a book. She had taken to hanging out in the Poseidon cabin whenever she wanted peace. The door opened to reveal her boyfriend. She kept on reading. He walked in kicked off his shoes and lay down beside her.

"Hey," he said. She didn't respond keeping her eyes on her book. Percy frowned a bit.

"Annabeth," he called out to his girlfriend. When she didn't respond again he reached over and gently turned her head towards him,

"Wise Girl, you okay?" he asked concerned.

"No, you are an absolute idiot," she told him.

Percy was surprised, what had he done now. He tried to replay the events of the day, coming up with nothing he asked,

"What did I do?" he finally asked confused. Annabeth put her book down and turned to him. Excepting a lecture of some sort he was especially surprised when he felt her lips on his. Annabeth kissed him with force and passion. Trying to get all the feelings that she could not word into that kiss. That she loved him and she felt the same way towards him and that he was a Seaweed Brain for thinking otherwise.

They pulled apart, Percy a bit dazed.

"What?" he questioned, confused. His only response was another light kiss. After that he decided not to question it anymore.

-LINEBREAK-

Leo sat back in his chair and smiled. His work was done, he had done his good deed for the day. Now it was time to blow stuff up, he picked up his video game controller and Fire_Boy_07 joined a game with Warrior_Princess_101. He had to thank Koryn sometime, after all it was because of her he was going to be able to get the girls to pay him back by agreeing to a tiny little prank, that needed Annabeth's strategies, Piper's charmspeak, and Hazel's underground capabilities. The Ares cabin would never know what hit them.

**A/N: Well...what do you think? I felt the need to redeem Leo because he didn't have a major part in the first one, and I love him so yeah...Please review! I would love to hear feedback and ideas! **

**See ya! :)**


	3. Diary

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! **

**I just want to say, to all those who wanted another chapter with Leo's prank, Sorry! I really don't know what the prank was or anything about it, I just kinda made it up. If anyone has any ideas for the prank please PM me or review and I will try writing it!**

**Meanwhile:**

**Summary: Percy finds a personal asset of Annabeth. This leads to a lot of hearbreak and confusion and kissing. The big question is Who does she like? **

**Shout out and thank you to Percabeth4eva for the idea! :)**

**Here goes: **

"Annabeth?" Percy called out as he entered the Athena cabin. The empty Athena cabin. He frowned he had been trying to find his friend for the longest time.

"Annabeth!" he called out once again, more half-heartedly. Where was she? He sighed and made his way aimlessly around the cabin, trying to think of possible places that she might be. He stopped by her bed. Well she obviously wasn't in it. But something else was. A corner of a book was sticking out from underneath her pillow. Being the curious Seaweed Brain that he is, Percy pulled it out.

_Annabeth's Journal_, the Greek script on the front read.

Woah! Annabeth had a diary? Since when? He never pegged her as the type to have one, yet here it was, in his hand. It looked like a new book, and when Percy flipped through the pages, he found most of them empty with only a few at the front filled out. He slammed it shut. He stared at the diary for a second then made a quick decision and ran out of the Athena cabin with it in his hand.

When Percy entered his own cabin, he breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly it wasn't a bad thing that he couldn't find Annabeth. He propped himself on his bed and opened the first pages and started reading.

Wait! Should he be doing this? It was violating his best friend's private thoughts. Well best friend and crush...which was why he wanted to read it. Yes, the seaweed brain son of Poseidon had a crush on the Annabeth Chase.

His curiosity got the better of him and he started reading.

_Why do I like him? He is annoying, cocky, pig-headed, oblivious and so stupid! So why do I love him? _

His eyes widened after reading the first few lines. What! She liked somebody, and not just anybody some annoying, cocky, pig-headed oblivious somebody. He frowned at the thought.

_I mean it's kind of useless to like him, he doesn't even get any of my hints, he is that oblivious. Every day I hope something will click in is ... mind of his and he will get that I like him._

Percy frowned again trying to read the garbled word between is and mind. He gave up.

_I mean I freaking kissed him and he completely brushes it off, instead he stays with that..._

Wait! She kissed him! Percy was fuming! He thought the only person she had kissed was him, and now he was practically fuming, ready to kill the other guy who had captured his Wise girl's heart. When his breathing slowed down he continued.

_But he probably doesn't like me anyway. I'm just a friend, and will probably stay a friend. Besides, he could have any girl he wants so why would he choose me over some Aphrodite chick who's way prettier. And I know I'm not the prettiest person in camp, nor do I deserve an amazing person like him. (Let's face it, he is an amazing person. Loyal, a good friend, sweet, nice...the list goes on)_

How could she think that! She was pretty, probably the most beautiful girl in camp. And she deserved someone way better. Who was this guy, there was no way he deserved her. Not the other way around. But how could she like him. Percy was heart-broken, he really was, he really liked Annabeth Chase, and here she was liking someone else.

_I'm not good with all this romantic stuff, but I really wish he likes me back. Okay, lets look at this logically,_

Percy even in his broken state, cracked a smile at the fact that she was going to examine this with a chart.

_Okay so good things:_

_He's loyal_

_a good friend_

_caring/kind_

_funny_

_handsome_

_a complete ..._

_annoyingly cute_

_adorably pig-headed and stubborn_

_ablivious-how does that even count as good?_

_I love him_

_Bad things:_

Percy frowned once again he couldn't read what came after complete. But even then, she really liked the guy. Even his bad traits were good. There was nothing on the bad things list at all. His heart sank even lower. He was regretting reading this, but now he couldn't stop.

_Oh let's face it, it's hopeless. I hate him! I hate him for being so lovable and hate him for not noticing me. I hate him for making me love him! Oh gods, what am I going to do. I have to face another day, seeing him and knowing that he will never like me. Well that's all for now. I have to go..._

Percy buried his face in his hands. WHO WAS HE? Percy had to know! After all this guy had stolen Annabeth from him, and he had the right to know who he was. After sitting there for a bit, trying to wrap his mind around everything he got up. He had to return the diary. He slipped out and into the Athena cabin. He had just put the diary under the pillow when the door opened and none other than Annabeth came in.

He jumped, Annabeth looked surprised to see him.

"Percy? What are you doing here?" she asked confused. Percy's face flushed red before he answered,

"Oh, I was looking for you."

Annabeth smiled, "Really? Um, well what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh...um..." _just that I love you and I hate that you like some other guy_, but he didn't say that.

"What's up Seaweed Brain," Annabeth asked cracking a smile.

"Um, wanna spar?" he asked quickly.

"Sure, meet you in the arena in ten?" Annabeth confirmed.

He nodded and left quickly, his head spinning.

LINEBREAK

When Annabeth entered the arena decked in battle armor, Percy's heart started racing. Oh gods!

"Ready to lose Seaweed Brain?" she challenged.

"Never, Wise Girl," he responded bravely, even though he really didn't feel like fighting.

She drew her dagger and he drew out Riptide, and they fought. Percy was a bit distracted though so his fighting was off, something that did not go unnoticed by Annabeth. She disarmed him.

"What is going on Percy?" she asked directly not even bothering to gloat about her win.

"Nothing, looks like you got me this time," Percy responded half-heartedly.

"No, Percy. Something is off, that was not your best fighting. What happened?" she asked gently.

"Nothing, I'm fine," he insisted.

She sighed, "Percy, you are my best friend. You can't really hide the fact that you're upset."

"It's nothing, I'm fine," he insisted again.

She looked at him, not willing to let this go.

"You can tell me," she said quietly.

_'No I cant!' _He wanted to shout_. I cant tell you how I love you, and that you don't love me back! I cant tell you that you mean the world to me! I can't tell you any of that!_

She must've seen his inner turmoil, she stepped closer.

"Percy," she breathed putting a hand to his face, "You can tell me, we are best friends." She winced at the word friends. She was drawing closer.

"You..I..uh," he stuttered. Then he gave up and closed the gap between them. As he kissed her he felt like his brain was melting. Kind of like their first kiss, but this one was even better. Annabeth kissed back, something he was not expecting, but he didn't pay that thought any more attention. What mattered was that he was kissing the girl he loved.

His hands went to her waist as he pulled her closer and her hand went around his neck. They kissed for who knows how long, but they had to break apart. When they did Percy immediately blushed.

"Sorry, I...uh...that's why...I like...but.." his stammering were cut off by another light kiss by Annabeth.

"I've been waiting for forever for you to do that," she whispered. He grinned. Then another thought hit him. The guy she was talking about in her diary was him! She liked him! That was enough to make him grin even wider.

"What are you thinking about Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked looking up at him.

"I'm just glad you like me back, and that it wasn't some other guy that you were talking about," he said before his eyes widened slightly as he realized what he said.

"What do you mean, 'I was talking about'" she asked confused.

"Nothing, it meant nothing," Percy said quickly.

Annabeth's eyes narrowed and he could practically see the gears turning in her head. She was a daughter of Athena, she was smart enough to figure it out.

She gasped, "Did you, by any chance, get a hold of-" she cut herself off when she caught Percy's guilty look.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" she roared.

"I can explain," he said quickly.

She glared at him, then in a deadly calm voice she said, "Okay, explain."

"Well, I came in looking for you and I saw it on your bed. And I couldn't help myself cause it was your diary and I hoped you put something in there about me. I wasn't going to read it but I needed to know if you liked me back. And as soon as I started I regretted it, cause it was obvious you likes this guy and that it wasn't me. And I was heart-broken cause I really really like you, and I don't know why you would like me when you could have any guy here. So I was super upset, because this guy seemed perfect and I knew I wouldn't compete so that;s why I was off. And then you asked me what was wrong and I couldn't tell you that I liked you, but being the seaweed brain that I am I kissed you. And then when I figured out you liked me I was happy cause that means the guy you wrote about was me." Percy quickly finished his long explanation with a deep breath.

Annabeth was torn on whether to hug him or punch him. She did both, punching him then hugging him.

"Seaweed Brain!" she whispered into his ear because it was true. Only her seaweed brain would do something stupid and yet be sweet at the same time. What was she going to do with him? Her question was answered as he leaned in to kiss her once again.

**A/N: Well? What did you guys think? Like it? Please review!**

**Also, I'm accepting any ideas you might have, please PM me or review with any ideas! **

**See ya! :)**


	4. Advice

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. It kinda goes along with the previous one, like the idea is similar. I'm most likley going to do these in pairs. Anyway here it is!**

**Quick shout out and thank you to all my reviewers, followers and favoriteers (it's a new word...totally :) Love you guys!**

**Summary: Percy askes Annabeth for advice...will she be able to help, or is the daughter of Athena stumped? **

**Here ya go:**

"Hey Annabeth!" Percy called out to me. I tried to ignore the fluttering in my stomach.

"What's up Seaweed Brain?"

He frowned playfully at the nickname then immediately looked nervous.

"I,uh, need your help with something," he said nervously.

"Yeah, what is it," I asked a bit confused. Why was he so nervous? He took my hand, and it became even harder to ignore the feeling in my chest. He lead us to the beach and we sat down.

"So what is it?" I asked again.

"Um," he blushed, "I, uh, like this girl...and I don't know how to tell her." My stomach dropped and I felt as though my heart had stopped beating for a second.

"What?" I practically exclaimed.

He blushed again, "Sorry, I just-"

I cut him off, "No, it's fine I'll help. I'm just surprised." Actually I was heartbroken. I couldn't believe that Percy liked some other girl. Then again, I told myself, we are just friends. But it's not like you haven't been dropping hints, another part of my brain argued. As I had an internal mental debate/battle with myself, Percy cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry, I..anyway who is she?"

He blushed harder, "I'm not saying."

"Oh, come on Percy, you can tell me."

He shook his head and refused to give me a name.

I sighed. "Fine then, can you at least tell me about her, like what she likes and stuff?" I asked.

"Uh sure," Percy finally answered.

"She is the most beautiful girl in the world. She is absolutly gorgeous. I love everything about her. Like how her hair glows when the sun falls on it and her eyes always have a spark in them. She also has an amazing personality. She is super smart, super funny. She has known me forever and I don't think I can trust anyone with my life as I can with her. She knows practically everything about me too. I can't stay away from her. Everytime she comes near me I can't function properly, she laughs at me for it. I think about her constantly, I wish I had had the guts to tell her ages ago. I really, really like her."

My heart broke at that speech. Whoever she was, she was definitely a great person and clearly had Percy infatuated with her. I held back some ears that were threatening to fall out.

Percy however was not done, "I can only hope she'll like someone as low as me back. I don't even think I deserve her but-"

I cut him off there, " Don't say that! Whoever she is would be really lucky to have you, don't consider yourself inferior. You are a hero of Olympus after all."

He shook his head, "Compared to her, I'm nothing."

Now tears were threatening to fall out of my eyes. I turned away quickly and wiped them befor Percy could notice. He really liked her, I had no chance. Maybe, a voice said in my head, you never had a chance. A son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena would never get together.

"So, um, do you have anyway I can tell her?" he asked me expectantly. He was watching me carefully. I took in a deep breath and tried to calm myself. I closed my eyes to stop any tears from falling. After I had sufficiently recollected myself, I opened my eyes to find Percy's sea green ones staring at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned. I nodded,

"Yeah, just thinking of a way to help you out..." I trailed off not want to speak.

He looked at me curiously. I hastened to give a answer.

"Well, I think you should tell her. Go up to her and tell her what you feel, you don't have to do something elaborate," I said.

"What would you want?" he asked. You, I thought I would want you to like me. Instead I just shook my head.

"Please, tell me," he begged.

"Um, I'm not sure. I guess I would want to be told by the person themselves. I think it would be better to say it face to face than a song or something," I started.

He moved closer to me, "Go on."

"Like I said, I don't know. I would rather have it private I guess, not in front of a lot of people."

"And?" he breathed.

I shook my head, "I don't know Percy. In the end I don't think it matters as long as the person likes me and I like them back."

"Do you like anybody?" he asked with a curious tone of voice.

I blushed, "Uh..." I trailed off.

His eyes widened, "You do!" he exclaimed.

"Um...well.." I stuttered.

"Who is it?" he asked. There was no way I wa going to tell him, I liked brought back the pain of knowing he liked someone else and not me.

"It doesn't matter, he doesn't like me anyway," I muttered.

"How do you know that?" Percy asked. I shut my eyes tight, I didn't need this.

"You tell me the name of your girl," I said instead, avoiding his question. He was quiet, as if he was contemplating something. I wondered who she was, she meant a lot to him. A lot more than me, I thought bitterly. The tears came back and I scolded myself for getting this upset about a boy. It was not logical. But then again, with Seaweed Brain nothing was logical. I couldn't even think near him.

Percy broke my thought process, "Want to know who she is?"

I turned to him and nodded, I didn't trust myself to speak.

"She has beautiful blonde hair that form pretty princess curls. Her beautiful grey eyes, analyze everything, she is my best friend and she calls me Seaweed Brain."

I looked at him in shock. Tears were now flowing freely down my face. He reached out and cupped my cheek.

"I love you Annabeth."

And we kissed, our lips touched and I practically melted into it. I couldn't shake the blissful feeling that had taken over me. It was like being in heaven. Percy drew back and looked into my eyes.

"I love you too, Percy." And with that I brought his lips down to mine. I'm sure that we were out past curfew and that there were campers staring at us but none of that mattered. I snuggled closer to Percy and he put an arm around me. All that mattered was that I loved him and he loved me back.

**A/N: Well...what did you think? Please review! I love feedback!**

**Also still looking for ideas if anyone has any!**

**See ya! :)**


	5. Sparks Fly

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I'm back with a little something new...**

**a Mortal's POV... **

**Summary: Rebecca is confused when her friend Annabeth seems to deviate from character. From flirting to songs how weird is this gonna get? **

**Here ya go:**

Rebecca's POV

"You are going to love it!" I insisted. Annabeth sighed,

"I doubt that, but," she added, seeing my look, "I'll come."

"Yes! This is going to be great!" I was so excited. Annabeth had finally agreed to come with us to this new club. I had wanted to go and accumulated all my friends to get them to go, it had taken some work.

"So the rest of the girls will be here soon and we'll get ready then," I told Annabeth. She nodded and plopped herself down on my bed. I took out a few dresses.

"Which one for me?" I asked her, holding them out. Her gray eyes ran over them analytically,

"The pink one," she said finally then turned to her book. I held it up. It looked nice on me.

"I think you're right! Derick will love it!" I said smiling. Annabeth looked up she had a soft smile on her face,

"Derick is your boyfriend right?" she asked. I nodded happily. Derek and I had been going out for six months now.

"He's gonna be there," I told her. She was about to answer when the doorbell rang and the rest of the girls filed in. This was gonna take some work.

-Two Hours Later-

Finally everyone was ready. Dresses, hair, makeup, shoes, check and check.

"Alright girls, let's go!" I directed.

"Yes ma'm!" Emily said saluting me. I rolled my eyes at her and the five of us got into my car. It was me, Annabeth, Emily, Sarah and Jessica. The drive was short and soon we were there. I got out and eagerly started my search for my boyfriend. I quickly spotted his blonde hair through the wave of people.

"Derick!" I called out. He turned his head at the sound of my voice. He grinned and pulled me into a hug and gave me a quick kiss.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend, Rebecca," he introduced to his friends. I looked at them. The guys waved and said hi to us. Well all but one. He was tall and lean with black hair and green eyes. The green eyes that were staring straight at Annabeth. I followed his line sight and saw Annabeth who was, surprisingly, staring back. Suddenly the guy smirked and walked over to her.

"Hey beautiful," he said in a smooth voice. To my surprise, Annabeth just smirked back.

"Is that the best you can do?" she challenged.

He frowned, "Well, I don't have that much practice. It's not everyday I come across someone as beautiful as you," he ended with a smile. Annabeth smiled back with a light blush on her cheeks and rolled her eyes. Wait! What! A blush!

"Really, when was the last time you had to try?" she regained her composure.

"When I saw my girlfriend, actually," he said thoughtfully. Wait! This guy had a girlfriend. Annabeth rose her eyebrows,

"Oh, well won't your girlfriend be upset that you're flirting with another girl?" she asked.

He had a sly smile on his face, "Oh I don't think she'd mind actually..."

"Really?" Annabeth asked skeptically.

"Oh, yeah. In this case, I don't think she'd mind at all."

"What do you mean, in this case?" Annabeth asked with a glint in her eyes.

The guy's eyes widened, "Um, well actually this is the only case there ever was," he reassured her.

"That better be true," Annabeth said in a stern voice, but the corners of her mouth were twitching upward.

"Of course Wise girl, no one can replace you," he said moving closer to her and putting his arms around her waist. Whoa! Did I just miss something?

Annabeth leaned in and for a second I thought she was going to kiss him. As he leaned closer, instead of kissing him, she just whispered in his ear. She pulled away with a smirk on her face leaving him a bit confused. Then she walked away throwing a wink over her shoulder. What! Annabeth Chase was flirting! I looked at the other three girls. They had expressions of shock that mirrored my own. The guy seemed to understand something and he leaned back against his chair and looked expectantly on the stage.

To all our surprises, Annabeth was up on stage. They were doing karaoke and she had volunteered as the next person. The announcer introduced her and the music began. I'd never thought I'd see the day that Annabeth Chase would flirt and sing. This was going to be interesting.

No one's POV:

Annabeth shifted a bit as the first chords to Taylor Swift's Spark's Fly came on. She started singing, looking directly at him.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_...well Percy was the son of Poseidon.

_And I'm a house of cards..._the affect he had on her

_You're the kind of reckless_

_That should send me runnin'_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_...she should avoid children of Poseidon, and Percy was reckless. But she knew that there was no way she could stay away from him.

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_...Those beautiful green eyes, that were meeting hers right now

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_...she looked down. Remembering when he was taken away by Hera, it had haunted her when he was not there.

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea..._her Athenian brain wouldn't function around him

_You touch me once and it's really something,_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you I know it's no good_...she had put up walls and the only one to get past them had been Percy.

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right_...they were looking at each other now.

_And lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_

_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show_...she smiled remembering the fireworks date that she had to ask him out on

_Drop everything now,_

_Meet me in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_And the sparks fly..._

_Oh, baby, smile..._

_And the sparks fly..._

Rebecca's POV

As Annabeth finished singing and there was a round of applause for her. As she exited the stage Percy ran up to her and spun her around? Then he leaned in and whispered something into her ear and walked away. She looked shocked for a moment then impressed. She made her way over to us. I was really surprised. Annabeth was a good singer, but her going up and doing Karaoke? really? and it was all directed at the black-haired, green-eyed boy, I mean they were looking at each other the whole time. The Annabeth Chase had, in one evening, agreed to wear a dress, flirted with a guy, then sang karaoke to a song directed at said guy. I looked at her impressed. Sarah, Jessica and Emily were shocked/impressed as well.

"What? Why are you guys looking at me weirdly?" she asked noticing the look on our faces.

"Annabeth..you just..." Sarah trailed off.

"Yeah, now look. This is something I have to see." she said with a smile. I looked and up on stage was none other than-

"Welcome, Percy Jackson!" the voice boomed out.

**A/N: Well how was it? Do you guys like the whole mortal POV thing? What do you think Percy's gonna do? Please review with feedback and answers!**

**See ya! :)**


	6. Just The Way You Are

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the companion to the last chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Also if you can check out my new story 'The Way I Loved Him' Thanks guys!**

**Summary: Derick is astonished when his friend Percy flirts with a girl, and what else is there...serenading? **

**Here ya go:**

Derick's POV

"Dude, let's go!" I beckoned to my friend Percy.

"Wait! Where are we going?" he asked as he got into my car.

"There is this new club. We're gonna go check it out." I explained as we drove to Matt's house.

"Okay," he answered as I honked the horn in front of Matt's house. A second later he came running out while tugging on a jacket.

"Dressing up much?" I teased.

"Shut up! There might be hot girls there..." Matt trailed off.

"Well my girlfriend's bringing a few of her friends," I said off-handedly. Matt grinned. Percy and I rolled our eyes.

We picked up John and Colin and arrived at the club early. The club had a decent number of people in it, with music playing in the background.

"Where is your girlfriend?" John asked. I looked around,

"I don't think she's here yet." But a moment later I heard my name.

"Derick!" I turned my head to the sound and saw my girlfriend waving at me. I went over and gave her a hug and a quick kiss.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend, Rebecca," I introduced her to my friends. They all waved lightly, except for..Percy? He was staring at this girl with curly blond hair and grey eyes and she was staring back. Suddenly the he smirked and walked over to her. I almost choked on what he did next.

"Hey beautiful," he said in a smooth voice. My eyes bulged out. The girl however just smirked back,

"Is that the best you can do?" she challenged.

He frowned, "Well, I don't have that much practice. It's not everyday I come across someone as beautiful as you," he ended with a smile. The girl smiled back with a light blush on her cheeks and rolled her eyes. Wait! What! Did Percy Jackson just flirt with a girl and cause her to blush!

"Really, when was the last time you had to try?" she regained her composure.

"When I saw my girlfriend, actually," he said thoughtfully. Wait! Percy had a girlfriend! How come I didn't know about this! The girl rose her eyebrows,

"Oh, well won't your girlfriend be upset that you're flirting with another girl?" she asked.

He had a sly smile on his face, "Oh I don't think she'd mind actually..."

"Really?" she asked skeptically.

"Oh, yeah. In this case, I don't think she'd mind at all."

"What do you mean, in this case?" she asked with a glint in her eyes.

Percy's eyes widened, I'd never think that he'd be scared, "Um, well actually this is the only case there ever was," he seemed to reassure her.

"That better be true," The girl saud said in a stern voice, but the corners of her mouth were twitching upward.

"Of course Wise girl, no one can replace you," Percy said suddenly moving closer to her and putting his arms around her waist. Whoa! Did I just miss something? I am so confused!

The girl leaned in and I thought they were going to kiss. Instead of kissing him, she just whispered in his ear. She pulled away with a smirk on her face leaving him a bit confused. Then she walked away throwing a wink over her shoulder. Okay he was flirting with her! And if that wasn't weird enough, when she flirted back, he didn't stop her. I looked at my friends. They looked just as shocked and surprised. Percy then seemed to understand something and he leaned back against his chair and looked expectantly on the stage.

To my surprise the girl was now up on stage, ready to sing. She sang some song by Taylor Swift, and the whole time she was looking directly at Percy. And he watched her the whole time, smiling, smirking and even looking sad at some point.

When the girl finished, there was a round of applause (she was good). As she exited the stage Percy ran up to her and spun her around? Then he leaned in and whispered something into her ear and walked away. She looked shocked for a moment then impressed. She made her way over to us.

What was Percy doing? I was really confused. Rebecca and her friends looked surprised as well.

"What? Why are you guys looking at me weirdly?" she asked noticing the look on our faces.

"Annabeth..you just..." another one of her friends trailed off.

"Yeah, now look. This is something I have to see." she said with a smile. I looked and up on stage was none other than-

"Welcome, Percy Jackson!" the voice boomed out.

What! Percy Jackson was going to sing! Since when did he sing! This I gotta see.

No One's POV

Bruno Mars's song 'Just the Way you Are," came on.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin_'...the way her eyes lit up and sparkled when she was happy

_Her hair, her hair_...her beautiful curly blonde princess hair

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeah_

_I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_...she was confident but when it came to her looks she was unbelievably shy

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"_

_I say,_

_When I see your face (face, face...)_

_There's not a thing that I would change_...He wouldn't want to ever change a thing about her

_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_...more than amazing, she's spectacular

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile (smile, smile...)_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)._

_Yeah_

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_...he loved to kiss her, even if it fried his brain every time

_Her laugh, her laugh..._she has many laughs, the one reserved for him is the best, the 'your such a seaweed brain' one in particular

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday,_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for_...she was perfect, absolutely perfect

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say,_

_When I see your face (face, face...)_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile (smile, smile...)_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl, you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause, girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Yeah_

Derick's POV

When Percy stopped singing we all stared at him in awe. He wasn't bad at all. But what was most surprising is that he had just serenaded a girl. Annabeth to be exact. He got off stage and joined us. I looked at Annabeth, she had a huge smile on her face and as soon as he arrived she hugged him. Then kissed him! Like on the lips, a full out kiss. My mouth dropped open and I was more that shocked. I looked over at everyone else, they looked as shocked as me. Percy and Annabeth finally pulled apart.

"Wow, Seaweed brain! I never thought you could pull it off," she said smiling.

"Anything for you, Wise Girl," he responded.

"Okay! Hold on! What is going on!" Rebecca yelled. I too wanted to know,

"I second that! What just happened?" I asked.

They turned to us innocently

"Oh don't you know? We're dating."

**A/N: Well? What did you think? Please review! I'm still looking for ideas!**

**See ya! :)**


	7. Punny Puns

**A/N: Hey guys! Sooo sorry I haven't updated! I was busy with my other stories.**

**Secrets of the Hidden City, sequel to Love in Midst of Murder, is now out! Also How We Could Have Met has been updated! **

**Anyway like I said, I was busy with the above mentioned stories. But I promise to update faster from now on... :)**

**Summary: What happens when Percy starts feeling punny? This can't be good...or can it? **

**Here ya go:**

Percy was in a punny mood. He walked up to his girlfriend and hugged her from behind.

"Hey Wise Girl, it's a BOATaful day, isn't it?" he said smiling widely. Annabeth turned in his arms,

"Seaweed Brain that was so bad," she said not amused.

"What was? Could you be more PACIFIC?" he didn't even try to hide his grin. Annabeth groaned, okay so maybe she was kind amused and maybe she thought it was kind of cute, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"Oh, come on Wise Girl. Don't be so CRABBY!" Percy said happily. And as Annabeth opened her mouth to say something, he leaned down and kissed her, effectively cutting her off.

"Love you Annabeth," he said after they pulled apart. Then added, "You are FINtastic!" He walked away leaving a half shocked, half amused Annabeth.

-BREAK-

"WHALE hello there Jason!" Percy called out. Jason waved back then stood there thinking for a moment.

"You seem to be FLYING HIGH today," he answered finally. Percy gave him a high-five. Piper walked towards them looking for Jason,

"Oh Jason, I need to tell you-" she was cut off by her boyfriend.

"What is is? Another SHOCKING development?" Jason was grinning. Percy nodded in approval,

"Nice Jason! That was KOI of you!" he added.

"What is going on?" a very confused Piper asked.

"Things are just HEATING up," Leo joined the conversation. He received high-fives from both Jason and Percy.

"Why?" Piper asked looking up to the sky.

"To make this PLANE day more interesting," Jason explained. Piper looked at him skeptically.

"Yeah, come on Piper, LIGHTEN up a little," Leo snickered. Piper gave up and walked away, hoping to find Annabeth, who hopefully would have a solution.

Percy turned to the other two boys, "Come on guys, lets SEAS the day!" And so the boys made their way around camp, ready to spread the power of puns to everyone else.

-BREAK-

"Hey Travis, don't get FIRED!" Leo called out to Travis who was being chased by Katie for some prank.

"What did you even do?" Percy asked curiously.

As he ran past them, Travis answered, "I don't know, I've been trying to JOG my memory!" He was awarded by all three boys for that one. It also caused Katie to give up and she walked away shaking her head. Boys, she thought, are crazy.

"Thanks guys! I can be a marathon runner, but after all that I couldn't stand the agony of DE FEET!" Travis thanked them with another pun. The boys walked on in triumph.

-BREAK-

"Frank! SHOREly you'd like to come join us!" Percy waved at him and Hazel over.

"Hey guys, What's up," Hazel asked casually.

"Oh, we are just here to FIRE him up," Leo explained.

"What?" Frank asked confused.

"Come on Frank! Just WING it, you will TAKE OFF," Jason encouraged. The three boys looked at him expectantly.

"Well guys...FRANKLY I'm not good with this stuff," he answered with a sly smile.

"Yes!" Percy, Leo and Jason cried. Hazel was wondering what was wrong with them.

"Are you guys feeling okay?" she asked.

Frank answered, "Of course, we are just KITTEN around."

"Yeah we are having a REEL good time!" Percy enthused. Hazel thought the best plan of action would be to find Annabeth.

-BREAK-

"We are pretty HIGH up on the pun scale," Jason pointed out.

"We've NAILED it," Leo agreed.

"It is EMUSING," Frank nodded.

Percy grinned a them all, "You BOAT'CHYA!"

-BREAK-

"We have to do something," Piper said pacing back in forth.

"This is getting out of hand," Hazel agreed.

"Well," Annabeth started, and the other two girls looked at her hopefully, "The only thing I can think off, is to beat them at their own game.

Piper smiled, "A PRETTY good idea!"

Hazel smirked, "It's GOLDEN."

Annabeth led them out, "It's the WISE choice."

The girls grinned, oh it's on!

**To be Continued...**

**A/N: Well? How was it? Punny enough for you all? Please review! I would love feedback and ideas!**

**See ya! :)**


	8. The Pun-Off

**A/N: Hey guys! So I have here the next part of the last chapter! **

**Summary: Camp Half Blood announces it's first ever Pun-Off! Who will win? Let the games begin!**

**Here it goes:**

"Something...FISHY is going on..." Percy said suspiciously as he saw the girls walk towards them.

"I agree, I think it's-"Leo started but was cut off my Piper.

"Hello boys, it's CHARMING to see you!"

"Yeah I agree, days like these are RARE," Hazel added.

"What?" the boys were a little- a lot- shocked.

"I'm sure you have something smart to say, OWL wait," Annabeth smirked.

"Oh, well TOUCAN play at this game," Frank recovered.

"But only one winner will SURFACE," Hazel countered.

"Well, we are gonna HAMMER you down!" Leo joined in.

"I could CONVINCE you otherwise," Piper threatened.

"Well we are SOARING through these puns," Jason argued.

"Actually, you are all DOMED," Annabeth added architecture to the mix.

"Well this is just the tip of the ICEBERG!" Percy exclaimed.

There was a moment where the two sides just stared at each other. Then each group turned to it's members for a quick huddle.

Girl's Huddle:

"Okay is everyone feeling punny?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep, I'm ready for this," Piper rubbed her hands together. Hazel nodded in agreement.

"Okay, does everyone have some puns they can use?" Annabeth asked, always prepared and planning ahead. The girls thought for a moment then nodded.

"I have a few I can use," Hazel said finally.

"Good! We are going to bring them down!" Annabeth cheered.

"This is gonna be puntastic!" Piper grinned. They gave each other high fives then turned back to the boys.

Boy's huddle:

"I'm kinda hungry..." Leo said. Percy nodded,

"So am I..."

"Guys! Focus!" Jason warned.

"We are, I'm just really hungry," Leo wined.

"Well unless you can make a pun from that, it's not useful information," Frank said. There was a moment of silence where the boys tried to think of a good pun for hungry.

"Well there is a country called Hungary..." Percy trailed off. "Annabeth talked about it once," He explained as he saw the looks on the other boy's faces.

"Anyway! Is everyone ready?" Percy asked. The boys all nodded.

"Let's do this!" And they turned back towards the girls.

-MOMENT-

Then it was an all out Pun-Off.

"We have FIREARMS!" Leo yelled, lighting his arms on fire.

"SPEAK for yourself, we are way better," Piper shouted.

"Only in your fantaSEA!" Percy countered.

"If only you could CONSTRUCT a good pun...we would actually have competition" Annabeth gave a consoling look.

"We have all the KOALAfications!" Frank countered.

"Well, you must be MISTaken," Hazel pointed out.

"We are gonna win this with FLYING colors!" Jason said defiantly.

"That's a LOVELY thought, but not true," Piper smirked.

"Your puns are unBEARable," Frank complained.

"Our puns are CRYSTAL clear," Hazel retorted.

"We are going to STRIKE you down," Jason empowered.

"But you're not CLEVER enough to come up with any," Annabeth mused.

"That is not true! You're being SHELLFISH," Percy responded.

By now a crowd had gathered against the punning sides and everyone was watching in awe.

Nico walked by them glaring, "You are all dead to me."

He left leaving a bunch of open-mouthed demigods starring in his wake. And that was the end of the first ever Camp Half Blood Pun-Off.

**A/N: Soo? What do you think? Enough puns? **

**Well hope you enjoyed! Please review! **

**See ya! :)**


	9. At Percy's School

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! **

**Summary: Annabeth goes to Percy's school.**

**Yeah had to do one like that...I tried not to make it cliche...hopefully you'll agree.**

**Here it is:**

Matt's POV:

"So are you free after school?" I asked my friend Percy as we made our way to first period.

"Um, I think so..." Percy answered vaguely. I took it as a yes.

"Cool so wanna-" I was cut off as he cursed under his breath.

"Where is it! I'm sure I had it!" he was frantically searching through his things.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I can't find my report! I typed it up last night and printed it but I can't find it!" he said miserably.

I looked at him sympathetically, "Well you have homeroom to look for it, come on," I urged.

We made it to homeroom and sat in our usual seats with the rest of the group. It was me, Percy, Sam, Jess and Ally. As we sat down Jess flashed me a smile. Okay so I might have a crush on her. Anyway, Percy was still looking frantically for his report, sitting on the desk with his bag on the chair while everyone else was just hanging around talking. The teacher hadn't come in yet. The door opened and someone I'd never seen before came in. She was tall, tan and athletic with curly blonde hair and intense grey eyes. She was really pretty and I knew the guys in the room thought so too cause they were all staring at her. Actually everyone was staring at her, well except Percy cause he was still looking for his report.

The girl scanned the room till her gaze rested on Percy, she smirked and made her way over to him. Oh god, I thought, I hoped it wouldn't be another girl who was gonna flirt with him. It's not like he had the whole school after him but still he had a significant number of girls who liked him and subtly tried to flirt with him. He was somehow oblivious to this.

Anyway the girl reached in her shoulder bag and took out some papers. She laid it on Percy's desk. Percy noticed and stared at in shock then a wide smile graced his face He closed his eyes and leaned against the girl.

"I love you," was all he said. The girl rolled her eyes and pushed him off of her,

"I know."

"Where was it?" he asked his eyes still closed, he leaned against her again.

"In the printer, I took the liberty of stapling it," she said smiling.

"Thank you," he said finally opening his eyes and looking at her for the first time. She shook her head and kissed his cheek.

Percy grinned widely, pulled her closer, and gave her a quick kiss. We looked at him in shock, I cleared my throat,

"Well Percy, care to introduce us?"

"Guys this is my saviour and the best girlfriend in the world Annabeth!" he introduced. Oh so this was the girlfriend we'd heard about. Percy had told us about her a few times, and we all had wanted to meet her.

"Hey! it's nice to meet you! I'm Jess, that's Ally and Matt and Sam," Jess introduced all of us. We each gave a wave. She smiled back and turned to Percy,

"Here," she said handing him a list of some sort. Percy took it and whined,

"Do I have to?"

"Yes,"

"But-" he was cut off by Mr. Blofis coming in.

"Hello everyon- Annabeth!" he said in a surprised voice. Of course Mr. Blofis knew Annabeth, he was Percy's stepfather.

"Hi Paul!" she said giving him a quick hug.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Percy forgot his report at home."

Mr. Blofis chuckled, "Typical."

Percy frowned, "You're supposed to be on my side!"

Annabeth laughed and hugged Percy.

"Whatever, you still need to pick those up," she said.

"Why? It's not-" he was cut off by Annabeth,

"Percy we have like no food in the house! I'm sure you can pick up a few groceries, it's not that hard," she said patiently.

"Percy, listen to your girlfriend," Mr. Blofis teased. Percy rolled his eyes, I could tell he was going to do it anyway. Something told me that Percy would do anything for Annabeth.

"Okay, I'll pick them up, I might be a little late though cause i'm not sure if I have swim practice," he said finally.

Annabeth nodded satisfied. Mr. Blofis spoke up then,

"Oh and Annabeth, Sally wants you two to come to dinner tonight."

"Okay, but you have to come over at some point, as soon as Percy gets some food," Annabeth responded. Throughout this whole conversation I thought something was weird, and now I was able to place it,

"You guys live together? Like away from your parents?" I asked incredulously. I mean it was the end of senior year and we would be going to college soon but wasn't it early to move away.

Percy shrugged, "Yeah, we recently moved in."

"Why didn't you tell us dude!" Sam exclaimed.

Percy tilted his head, "Um...I forgot?" Annabeth laughed and shook her head.

"I got to go now," she said to Percy. She turned to the rest of us, "It was nice meeting you!"

Percy grabbed her, "Don't leave me!" he pouted.

"Sorry Perce, I got to go, you have school," she said. Percy reluctantly let her go and she kissed him,

"See you! Don't forget the list!" she said as she left.

"Thanks for bringing my report Wise Girl," Percy smiled.

"You're lucky I didn't have school today," Annabeth said back. She waved one last time and left, Percy staring after her.

We turned to him, he was going to have a lot of questions to answer.

**A/N: Well? Okay that was bad...sorry! I didn't mean to give you such a bad chapter, please forgive me...**

**I'd still like to hear your comments so Please Review!**

**See ya! :)**


	10. At Annabeth's School

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm back again with the next chapter!**

**Summary: Percy goes to Annabeth's school.**

**Well hopefully this is still not cliche, I tried!**

**Here goes:**

Maria's POV:

"Hurry up! I am starving!" I dragged my friends to the cafeteria. I made a beeline towards are regular lunch table and sat down, getting my already packed lunch out. The rest of my friends, Annabeth, Mason, Isabel and Josh put their bags down. Jack sat next to me, since he had brought a lunch too. Annabeth had set her bag down and was looking through it hurriedly.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

Annabeth frowned, " I can't find my wallet...I'm sure I put it in here..." I was surprised. Annabeth Chase was not one to lose things easily.

"Did you leave it in your locker?" Mason offered.

"I don't think so, I think I left it at home..." she responded, but she continued searching.

"Well, don't worry. We'll pay for you," Isabel smiled. I was about to add on but something caught my eye. Well someone. He had just entered the cafeteria. It was a guy I'd never seen before, he had black hair and deep green eyes. He was tall and lean. He was attractive and as he walked in I saw quite a few heads turning. And he was walking right towards us. I nudged Josh and he looked up from his food, and everyone at our lunch table looked at him as he approached. Annabeth, of course, didn't see as she was still looking for her wallet.

To our surprise the guy walked up behind Annabeth and put his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. We were all tense a moment because Annabeth didn't take kindly to other people surprising her. But instead of punching him she just continued to search,

"Do you have it?" she asked out loud.

"It's at home," the guy answered.

Annabeth sighed, "Oh thank gods! I thought I'd really lost it." she zipped up her bag and turned in his arms,

"If you were coming here, then why didnt you bring it?" she asked, "and why are you here?" she added.

The guy grinned, "I missed you!"

Annabeth smiled, "You saw me this morning Seaweed Brain!"

The guy pouted, "but still!"

She just shook her head, leaned in and kissed him. They broke apart to shocked faces and raised eyebrows.

"This is my boyfriend, Percy," she hastily explained, seeing our looks.

"And this is Maria, Isabel, Mason and Josh," she introduced. We all waved and said hi. He waved back then turned to Annabeth,

"I didn't think you'd need it," he said pulled out his backpack, pulled out two bags. Annabeth eyes widened,

"Is that?"

Percy nodded, "Yep! I thought you might like a more filling lunch because you have a longer meeting after school today."

Annabeth hugged her boyfriend again, "I love you!"

Percy just smiled and motioned for her to eat. She opened the bag and got out...Chipotle!

"Unfair! We're stuck with school food!" Isabel complained, but she was smiling. Annabeth looked up at her,

"You'll just need to get the most amazing boyfriend ever then," she said smiling at Percy and taking a bite of her burrito.

After everyone had gotten food and was sitting around the table I asked the question everyone wanted to know the answer to,

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Annabeth shrugged, "It never came up." Then she turned to Percy,

"Hey, Hazel IMed me earlier, she and Frank are gonna come for a visit. I invited them to stay the night before we go to camp."

Percy smiled, "That's awesome! When are they coming?"

"Day after tomorrow, we need to get the guest room ready," she said.

Percy frowned, "That means work," Annabeth laughed again, she seemed so happy, not that she usually wasnt but there was something about her that...glowed a bit more as Percy had come.

"Yes Seaweed Brain, but it's not to much. I'll fix it up tomorrow," she said.

"Wai, wait, you guys live together?" Mason asked.

"Uh, yeah," Annabeth responded.

"And why don't we know this?" Isabel demanded.

"It never came up," Annabeth repeated the same answer.

I mock glared at her. She just smiled back. Lunch was ending so as we all stood to throw away our trash, Percy declared it was time for him to leave.

Annabeth turned to him, "Don't make too much of a mess, and try to do your homework," she said.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Annabeth the point of a half day of school is that you get no homework. And dont worry I wont make a huge mess, cause that's more work and you're probably gonna make me clean it anyway cause Frank and Hazel are coming and-" his rambling was cut of by Annabeth, who pressed her lips to his.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Anything for you Wise Girl," and with one last kiss from Annabeth and a wave to the rest of us he left the cafeteria. Annabeth stared after him, jolting out of it as the bell rang. We walked to our next class ready to pester Annabeth about what else we had not 'brought' up.

**A/N: So? How was it? again sorry if it was bad...**

**I really tried to make these ones realistic cause I, of all people, should know how things work...**

**Anyway! Please review!**

**See ya! :)**


	11. Sally Finds Out

**A/N: Hey guys! So here is the next set! It's not that great, sorry! I was hoping it would turn out better.**

**Summary: Sally finds out that Percy and Annabeth are in a relationship, but they try to hide it? Who will win the challenge? **

**Here ya go:**

Percy raised his hand to knock on the door and turned to his new girlfriend with a smile,

"Prepare to lose," he stated.

"In your dreams, Seaweed Brain!" was the reply, but it was followed by a smile. Percy leaned over and pecked her lips, and she giggled. They were, after all, two lovesick teens.

"You are not going to win if you keep this up," Annabeth whispered. He shrugged and kissed her again,

"Don't worry," he gave her one last hug before turning back to the door.

"Ready?" he asked looking sideways. She nodded, and with that he knocked. The son of Poseidon was visiting his mother for the weekend along with Annabeth, who was staying over with him.

The door opened to reveal a smiling Sally who pulled them both in for a hug as soon as they crossed the doorway.

"Percy! Annabeth! How are you!" Sally inspected them both closely, after all they had just fought a war. Soon they were sitting around a table with blue cookies and milk relating the story of the Titan war with, Sally and Paul listening closely.

"Wow, I can't believe you did all that" Sally said to her son, as they finished telling her about Rachel becoming the oracle. She had a mixture of sadness and pride in her eyes for her son who had done so much at such a young age.

After the exchange of stories was over it was decided that they would head out for the day, there was a carnival at a nearby park and Sally and Paul thought it was best for the demigods to have some fun.

-LINEBREAK-

"Look Percy! They have a small roller coaster!" Annabeth exclaimed tugging on her boyfriends arm. She had never been on a roller coaster before and although this was a small one, she really wanted to go.

"Annabeth, we really need to go to an amusement park, you'd love it," Percy said thoughtfully. It wasn't a bad idea for a date.

Sally was watching them curiously, and Annabeth realized she was still holding on to Percy's arm and quickly removed her hand, blushing. Percy frowned as she did so, then remembered the challenge. He turned and smirked at her, while she rolled her eyes in return.

Sally and Paul watched as Percy and Annabeth joined the line for the rollercoaster. They moved forward slowly and when they were surrounded by a couple behind them and a family in front, Percy turned to Annabeth.

"You almost gave way," he said smirking.

"No I didn't, it's natural to flirt," she said back.

"Well," he said as he pulled her by the waist, "still might have lost." She looked up at him,

"Now who is going to lose," she said playfully, reaching up to mess with his hair.

"It's hard to resist when you look so adorable like that!" Percy defended. He got a kiss for that, after Annabeth looked both ways. She was a daughter of Athena after all, and she wasn't going to loose.

The roller coaster proved to be fun, and Annabeth did enjoy herself. Plus she was able to hold hands with Percy the whole time.

"You seemed to enjoy that," Percy smiled as they got off.

"And you didnt?" she shot back.

"I did, of course-" he was cut of by his mom who had appeared holding a stuffed animal.

"Look what we won," she showed them and they praised the fine specimen.

"We have to do that," Annabeth started and added on after catching Percy's look, "after we go on all the rides."

Percy nodded approvingly and she shook her head at him. The rest of the rides went by fast with Percy and Annabeth sneaking hugs and kisses in the lines, away from Sally and Paul.

But then came the food. Soft-serve ice cream was favored and with their cones they all sat down to eat, with Percy and Annabeth bickering as usual,

"But vanilla is so boring!" Percy exclaimed

"It's better than whatever that blue stuff is," Annabeth argued back. Percy shook his head vehemently before he got an idea. When Annabeth wasn't looking he reached over and put a tiny bit of ice cream on her cheek. Annabeth gasped and turned to him angrily.

"You did not just do that," she said touching her cheek and wiping of the ice cream.

"Oh, but I did," Percy taunted back.

She flicked the remains on him and added a bit of her own in the mix. Percy gasped and got up,

"Now you're gonna get it!" he said. Annabeth's eyes widened and she ran off with Percy chasing after her, before Sally or Paul could do anything. He chased her through the tables and finally caught her two tables away from his mother and stepfather. He slipped an arm around her waist to hold her in place.

"Ha! Got you now!" he yelled in triumph.

"Please Percy, don't put ice cream on me," Annabeth looked up at him with wide innocent eyes. One look and he crumbled. His hand lowered from where he had raised it, ready to put more ice cream on her. God, why did she have to look so cute! They were still looking at each other and he had started leaning in.

"Thanks," Annabeth said calmly. He shook out of it. His eyes widened in shock, he had almost kissed her! He chanced a glance at his parents who were watching with surprised expressions only two tables away. Percy quickly stepped away from her, releasing his hold. She smiled,and as she walked passed him she whispered,

"Saved you. You owe me," and with that she walked away smirking with Percy staring at her wake.

-LINEBREAK-

"Percy you have no aim, I'm winning this one," Annabeth said as they help up their dart guns to shoot at the target.

"We'll see about that Wise Girl!" he responded with a concentrated look on his face.

She won. She claimed her prize and smirked at Percy.

"What were you saying?" she taunted.

"You won by three points!" he grumbled.

"It was a little more than three," she said looking at him.

"Whatever," he grumbled some more, crossing his arms like a child. He pouted so adorably that she just wanted to kiss him. It took a lot of self restraint and she settled for a pat on his arm.

Percy got his way at the classic, "How Strong Are You" game where he pounded the hammer so hard that the bell rang twice. His prize, a stuffed owl, was given to Annabeth who thought it was adorable. She hugged Percy tightly. She was about to kiss him too when he said,

"It was nothing, Wise girl. I'm glad you like it."

She immediately blushed and let go of him, "Well obviously, you have the curse," she covered up. "It makes you invincible."

He just smirked and whispered, "Saved you. We're even."

-LINEBREAK-

The day was coming to a close and so the four left the carnival after eating some pizza which would serve as dinner. Sally Jackson looked at the two teens in the back seat, both looked pretty tired out. Annabeth was falling asleep slowly and was leaning on Percy's shoulder. Sally noticed that her son had wrapped his arm around her to pull her closer to him and had rested his head on top of hers. His eyes were slowly drooping as well.

Sally replayed the events of the day in her head, the sneak glances, hugs, almost kisses, they very obviously liked each other.

"What are you thinking?" Paul asked her from the driver's seat.

"I'm thinking that, these two were flirting with each other the whole day and that they should really get together," she responded to her husband. Paul chuckled and looked in the rearview mirror,

"Yes they should."

-LINEBREAK-

For demigods who had fought a war and every monster imaginable, they were pretty tired after one day at the carnival.

Percy had given up his bed for Annabeth and was going to sleep on the couch for her.

Annabeth of course was arguing with him, but they were so tired they kept yawning periodically.

Finally, both of them being stubborn had claimed the couch and had almost fallen asleep. Annabeth was half on Percy and half on the couch and she was still fighting her way,

"Move," she said tiredly.

"No, you move," Percy responded back in the same tone. It became apparent no one was moving.

Just before they fell asleep though Percy said a quiet,

"Good Night Wise Girl." He received a "Night Seaweed Brain" back.

Then they both leaned in for a quick goodnight kiss and started drifting off.

"Oh and I won," Annabeth said quietly, half asleep.

"No, I did," Percy argued back. There was no response as both of them had fallen asleep moments later. Sally and Paul watched the whole scene with shocked faces. They were frozen for a minute before Sally's face broke out into a smile.

They were dating, and they had hid it from her, made it a contest. They would have a lot of questions to answer tomorrow, but for now, she smiled as she watched them. The two world saving demigods needed some rest.

**A/N: I should explain the contest:**

**Percy and Annabeth made it a challenge to see who would give away the fact that they were dating. Sally obviously doesnt know and the person who would do something that would tip her off about their relationship would lose. For example if Percy kissed Annabeth or gave any indication that she was his girlfriend and Sally figured out they are dating beacuse of something he did, then he would lose. Same with Annabeth. Does that make sense? **

**Also please tell me what you think! It wasn't that great but I wanted to be a bit creative, dont think it worked out to well but...**

**Anyway Please review!**

**See ya! :)**


	12. Frederick Finds Out

**A/N: Hey guys! Soooo sorry for the huge delay for this chater. I know it's late! I apologize I had to go on a trip and couldnt updae this one...**

**Anyway there is a flashback in here for the one who wnated me to add it in there, hope you like it! You know who you are ;) **

**Here ya go:**

Annabeth and Percy were visiting the sunshine state. Why? Because in an effort to maintain the good relations she had made with her father Annabeth was visiting him, and that, of course, included Percy as well. Just as they were about to knock on the door to the Chase's house Annabeth turned to Percy,

"Another challenge?" she asked.

Percy was surprised, "What? He doesnt know?"

"Of course not and since I won the last challenge-" he cut her off,

"No you didn't it was a tie," he argued back.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_They had woken up from the next morning in each others arms on the couch. As soon as Annabeth realized the position they were in she had attempted to get up only to be holded down by Percy, whose arms were snaked around her waist tightly. Not that she minded but it was an uncompromising position to be caught in. _

_"Percy," she tried to shake him. He didnt respond._

_"Percy!" she shook him harder._

_"Hmghf," was his only reply. Annabeth sighed. She looked up at her ridiculously cute seaweed brain and brushed the hair out of his face. _

_"Seaweed Brain," she muttered as she realized that there was the tiniest bit of drool on him. She chuckled and leaned up to kiss his jaw. That seemed to surprise him. She got the best idea then. She shifted so that she had better access to his face and said softly,_

_"Percy, wake up," and pecked him on the lips. That got him up. His eyes blinked and he stared at her in his half awake form._

_"Morning Wise Girl," he mumbled, pulling her closer and hugging her tightly. _

_"Good morning but we have to get up before your mom finds us like this," she urged. He groaned but let go of her. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, took a shower and got ready. When she entered the kitchen she saw that Sally, Paul and Percy were up. Sally had also showered and gotten ready. Annabeth offered to help with breakfast. _

_As they ate Sally decided that she wanted to get her revenge._

_"So Percy," she said casually as she buttered a piece of toast, "I want you to come with me to my book club."_

_"What?" Percy asked quizzically his mouth filled with food. _

_Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Swallow, Seaweed brain."_

_"I want you to come with me, you too of course Annabeth," Sally went on._

_"But I dont read books," Percy protested._

_"Oh, I just want you to meet Kathy's daughter. She comes to all the meetings and I think you'd like her. She's very pretty and all that," Sally continued innocently._

_Percy choked on his juice. Annabeth was shocked as well but quickly helped Percy as he tried to stop coughing._

_"Are you okay Percy?" his mother asked a bit worried as he finally stopped. His face was red._

_"No! I'm not going to the book club and I'm not meeting anyone's daughter," he finally sputtered out._

_"But I think you'll like her. She's very nice and-" she was cut off._

_"No mom," Percy interrupted, "I know what you're trying to do, I will not be set up with some random girl."_

_"I never said-" Sally was cut off again._

_"But you meant it," Percy said, "So no."_

_"Why?" Sally asked. Percy blushed and stole the quickest of glances at Annabeth before turning to his mother and saying._

_"I like someone else," he said. Sally looked at him shrewdly._

_"I'm not lying mom, plus," he added, "I have a girlfriend." _

_"Really? And who is that?" Sally asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"Well..." he blushed again and looked at Annabeth who had been watching with a somewhat shocked face the whole time. When she saw his glance she smiled,_

_"Come on Percy, you can tell your mom who your girlfriend is," she urged. A look dawned on Percy's face,_

_"Oh I know what you're trying to do! It won't work," he shot back._

_"What?" Annabeth asked innocently._

_"Dont pretend like you dont know, your a daughter of Athena," he said back._

_"And I'm surprised a Seaweed Brain like you figured it out," she teased._

_"Well I did, and I'm not giving in," he said resolutely, crossing his arms like a child._

_Annabeth laughed, "Aw, you are so cute, she said reaching over and brushing back his hair again._

_"Oh I see now," Sally mused. The two teens came out of their own world and blushed._

_"Well, I actually, see" Percy stuttered. Annabeth blushed deeper. Sally laughed at them,_

_"I knew it all along," she said to the two shocked faces._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

"My mom knew before hand," he continued.

"Okay, so it was a tie," Annabeth relented, giving him a quick kiss (which he was very happy about).

"So?" she asked him after they pulled apart.

"Accepted!" he grinned and with that they knocked on the door.

"Annabeth!" he step mom smiled and let them in. Annabeth and her step mom were getting along much better now. She seemed to have repaired relations well.

"Hi Helen," Annabeth smiled back. Frederick Chase came up to them as well,

"Hello Annabeth," he said giving her a hug. He turned to Percy, "And good to see you too Percy." They shook hands.

"Annabeth!" two voices cried out and Matthew and Bobby ran up to her. "Percy!" was heard shortly afterward.

They all sat down and Helen offered them snacks, which they happily munched while they caught up.

Annabeth started telling the whole story of the Titan war over again, Percy helping her out from time to time. When she got to some parts like Luke dying he squeezed her hand. When she was finally done her parents looked at her in shock.

"I...I never knew..." Frederick Chase said after hearing the whole story.

"You..went through a war," he said as if he couldn't believe it.

Helen had tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry," was all she said. "I didnt know it was that hard, you could've died. I'm sorry for the way I treated you before,"

Annabeth smiled at her, "It's fine, we're fine." And then they hugged. i think it was the first time Annabeth's family seemed like a family to her. Her dad did the same. He still couldn't believe what his daughter had gone through.

The twins were looking up at them in something similar to hero worship. Gradually, they talked about other things, and Annabeth got to explain much more about the mythological world for them.

Soon it was time for dinner and they all sat around to eat. The way Percy held out Annabeth chair and the way Annabeth pulled of a sticker that was stuck on the side of Percy's shirt (courtesy of the twins) did not go unnoticed by Helen; or the way they joked around and stuck their tongues out at each other, or the nicknames, or the side glances. Helen realized that Annabeth was the daughter she had never had, and still looked with regret on the days she mistreated her.

Throughout dinner Helen couldn't help but think that Percy and Annabeth had something between them. They obviously liked each other.

As it was time to sleep, Percy and Annabeth went up stairs first. Percy was staying in the guest bedroom.

"Looks like things are better for you and your family," he said to her as she showed him her room.

"Yeah, I guess they are," she muttered.

"Hey, I'll always be there for you," he said giving her a hug.

She looked up at him with a smile,

"I know you will. And as long as I have you, I'm fine."

"Good, cause you're stuck with me. I'm not leaving you ever," he said. And they leaned in and kissed.

Outside the door Frederick Chase had overheard their conversation. He walked away when the sound of talking stopped. He hadn't been a good father, but he would now. He wanted to be someone who would be there for his daughter. But Frederick Chase was a smart man, he had a feeling that Percy meant what he said. Those two were not leaving each other any time soon.

-LINEBREAK-

While Frederick Chase was smart, he was still a male. Males tend to be oblivious. And he of course did not catch on the romance part of the relationship. Helen, of course did. They all were planning to watch a movie, and all the while there was serious detective work going on. Helen didn't know Annabeth that well, or Percy, so it was hard for her to judge where Percy and Annabeth were at. Were they dating? Or just super close friends? She had to wonder.

The movie was eventually decided upon and naturally Percy and Annabeth sat together, holding hands in the darkened room. Annabeth may have been leaning on Percy and she may have buried her face into his shoulder or chest to hide reactions. Percy may have had an arm around her and Helen may have noticed.

"Percy! Can we see your sword?" Matthew asked once they were back.

"Well..." Percy trailed off and looked at Annabeth who nodded and pointed outside. So they went outside and the weapons were shown.

Helen and Frederick sat down on some chairs in the backyard and watched as Percy and Annabeth showed Bobby and Matthew.

Percy leaned into Annabeth and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and quickly ran inside the house appearing back outside a few minutes later with her armour strapped to her.

Bobby and Matthew were shooed away to a safer spot and Percy and Annabeth started dueling. The four watched and the two slashed away at each other. They were masters at it. Annabeth with her knife and Percy with Riptide. It was like they already knew what the other person was planning. It looked never ending until Annabeth closed in on Percy and dropped her knife. Percy looked confused as to why she had dropped her weapon.

She calmly walked towards him until they were face to face. Then she leaned in, and Percy immediately followed her lead. But instead of a kiss, he found himself pinned down.

"You lose Seaweed Brain!" she said triumphantly.

Percy puted, "No fair! You distracted me!"

"Never let your opponent distract you," she said wisely.

"But it's you, and you are too distracting for your own good!" he argued back. Annabeth felt a blush rise to her cheeks. She got off him muttering "Seaweed Brain," under breath. Percy heard anyway. He knew she had refrained from kissing him.

They walked towards the house and were met with shocked and surprised faces.

"What?" Percy asked, wondering out loud.

"That was so cool!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Yeah! You guys are awesome! Teach us!" Matthew cried.

Annabeth laughed, "Maybe when you're older," she said, "Then Percy will teach you."

"Why me?" Percy asked.

"Well you're the one who is invincible. I refuse to get myself get cut up by them," she explained.

"What do you mean invincible?" Matthew asked. Annabeth smiled, got out her knife and slashed Percy across the arm. Nothing happened.

"He got Achilles curse, he's invincible except one area," Annabeth explained to them as they examined Percy's arm for scratches.

"Woah! Are you super strong too?" Bobby asked. Percy smirked, yeah see. he pretended to flex his muscles and Annabeth slapped him.

"Stop acting like a dork," she told him. She was trying to hide a blush because he actually was muscular.

"Aw, you know you love it," he teased.

Annabeth scoffed, "You wish." The puppy look that came on his face almost broke her. She really wanted to kiss him. Instead she stuck out her tongue and declared that she was going to take a shower.

They all went inside, Annabeth upstairs for her shower. Annabeth's parents and step brothers had a lot of questions. That was soon interrupted by a screech,

"PERSEUS JACKSON! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! STOP IT NOW!" Annabeth's voice rang from the upstairs bathroom. Percy smiled a bit despite the fact his girlfriend was screaming at him There was a pause then another shout,

"DO NOT TRY TO WIN YOUR AFFECTION BACK! YOU ARE SO SCREWED WHEN I GET OUT! NOW STOP IT!" She screamed.

"WARM WATER PERSEUS! I WILL KILL YOU!" and then there was nothing. Percy winced and closed his eyes concentrating hard. Annabeth's family had no clue what was going on and just stared at him as he sat there. Finally he opened his eyes.

"What just happened?" Helen asked.

"I am probably going to die as soon as she comes out, it was nice knowing you all," he said with a sad look on his face.

"But what happened?" Frederick reiterated.

"I might have turned her water cold," Percy said sheepishly.

"What?" Helen asked.

"The water from the shower, I turned it cold. She's not happy...but it was fun while it lasted..." he said.

"What do you mean you turned the water cold?" Helen asked.

"Well," he shifted uncomfortably, "I'm a son of Poseidon so I can control water and stuff..." he trailed off.

Matthew and Bobby had to see this, so that led to a demonstration of Percy's water powers which was cut short by Annabeth stomping down the stairs, her hair still dripping wet.

"Perseus Jackson," she said in a deadly calm voice. "What in your right mind possessed you to do that?"

"It was just a joke," Percy said feebly, wincing a bit.

"First you freeze the water then you..." she shook her head trailing off. She approached him and punched him hard, then gave him a hug.

"I hate you," she said into his shirt, and he wrapped his arms around her with a smile on his face. So he may have made water hearts and other things for Annabeth and he may have made bubbles that may have reminded her of their kiss. And he may have spelled out some meaningful words. They separated.

"You are still not off the hook," she said, but she sounded less mad.

Her parents had no clue what had just happened. And they weren't about to give it away. Percy ran his hand through Annabeth's dripping hair, drying it instantly.

"Not bad, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth remarked as she touched her now dry hair. Percy smiled widely.

"Wha-" Annabeth cut Helen off.

"Nevermind, it's too complicated," Annabeth continued. Then there was a loud sound outside. Percy and Annabeth were on high alert, they immediately got up and dashed outside, where two hell hounds showed their faces. Percy and Annabeth got into fight mode and started fighting off the beasts. Annabeth using her invisibility cap. Percy distracted while she killed. But just as the last hell hound was stabbed she was scratched. She fell to the ground her arm bleeding. Percy ran to her.

"Annabeth!" he yelled, as he kneeled beside her reaching into his pants for ambrosia.

Annabeth seemed to have hrt her head or something because her eyes were closed and while she was breathing she was not responding.

Annabeth's parents ran to where she was lying down. Helen gasped when she saw the blood. Frederick's face was a ghostly white and he just stared as Percy fed Annabeth some ambrosia. He also got out some nectar and put a couple drops on the wound. Percy held up Annabeth's face in his lap as she slowly started to heal. The first thing she said when she was conscious was,

"Percy!"

Percy held her closer, "I'm right here Annabeth I'm fine." She got up making sure that he was there.

"Oh thank gods you're alright," she cried hugging him closer. To Annabeth nothing mattered more than Percy's safety. And to percy nothing mattered more than Annabeth's.

"Hey wise girl, of course I'm alright," he said drawing her closer. They leaned in and kissed. Annabeth's parents were shocked but Helen was just happy.

"I knew it!" she whisper cried, she had a feeling they were dating.

They all stood up.

"Ugh! and I just took a shower too!" Annabeth complained at her blood stained clothes and her dirt filled hair.

Percy shrugged, "it's fine just take another one." Annabeth narrowed her eyes,

"You better not do anything," she warned.

"I won't," Percy said in an innocent voice.

"Wait a minute!" Annabeth's dad cried. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since August 18," Annabeth said shrugging. Frederick Chase was at a loss for words. How had his daughter gotten a boyfriend and he not noticed?

Helen just beamed, "I knew it!"

"You did?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, I guessed..." Helen admitted. Frederick Chase looked at his wife surprised that she hadn't told him.

"Now you have to tell me all about it!" Helen exclaimed happily.

"You are just like my mother," Percy mumbled as they were dragged inside. Helen heard him and smiled. She had a feeling that she wanted to meet Percy Jackson's mother, but for now it was time to interrogate.

**A/N: Well? How was it? Good or Bad? **

**Please review! **

**See ya :)**


	13. Bros

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! **

**A shout out and thank to my friend Show Biz, who has helped me so much, without him, I would not have gotten all this. Thanks for all your help and for helping me understand guys a little better? Stay cool! :)**

**Here ya go: **

Percy, Jason, Frank, Leo, Travis, Conner, Will, Malcolm, and some other boys were gathered around the table. There was a lot of hushed whispers, scratches of a pen, and a general air of secretiveness around.

Naturally the girls didn't like it one bit. Something was up, and they were determined to stop it before it got out of hand. But it was curious. Nothing seemed to be happening. All the boys were just standing around talking in hushed whispers and gods know what else.

It was Katie who had first caught sight of the huddle of boys in the forest. She had spied on them for a bit and realized that nothing much was happening. So logically, it must be something. She went to Annabeth and told her what she had seen.

"And nothing was actually happening, well not that I could see anyway. They were just standing around," she ended her narration.

"That's weird," Piper frowned.

"That's what I thought too," Katie agreed.

"Who was there?" Annabeth asked.

"Um...Well I know Percy was there, and Jason, Leo, Frank. Travis and Connor, Will, Malcolm and a couple others..." Katie tried to remember.

"That is a really large group," Hazel said.

"Yeah it is, Percy didn't tell me anything..." Annabeth trailed off and looked at the others.

"Neither did Jason," Piper added.

"Frank didn't tell me either," Hazel piped in.

"I got nothing from Travis," Katie shrugged.

"Well, they might be planning something. But nothing has happened. I agree it's curious but we don't know for sure," Annabeth thought out loud.

"Maybe it'll help if you guys come and see," Katie offered. But just then Percy appeared behind Annabeth and engulfed her in a hug.

"Hey Wise girl," he said smiling. The girls looked toward the forest where Jason and Leo were emerging. Annabeth shot them a look as if to say, we'll finish this later, and turned to give Percy a kiss on the cheek.

-LINEBREAK-

The next day it was Hazel who saw the mass of boys gathered around in the forest. She had immediately rushed to gather Piper, Annabeth and Katie to tell them about it. This time the girls were determined not to miss out and immediately stalked to the forest. Hidden behind trees, they watched as the boys talked quietly and discussed.

They retreated quickly when jason turned around at a sound.

"They are huddled around something..." Annabeth mused. "I wonder what it is."

"Well since yesterday nothing has happened. So are they planning a prank or what?" Piper wondered.

"It could be a bigger prank," Hazel offered.

"Yeah but Malcolm is there and Will, they don't play pranks. And there are some other boys from camp too," Annabeth pointed out.

But once again their conversation was cut short by Jason arriving to lead Piper away.

-LINEBREAK-

By the third day, the girls curiosity had grown immensely. Annabeth, Piper, Hazel and Katie were hiding in the forest determined to figure out what was going on. They stayed throughout the whole meeting, watching the boys stand around and discuss.

Finally Percy spoke up,

"Do we all agree? We need unanimous consent." Annabeth looked a little proud that Percy had used that word, he had quizzed her on it last week.

A lot of head nodding was done and a lot of yeahs were said.

"Alright then, to preserve the righteous honor of the sacred code, everyone present will have to sign," Leo announced.

And one by one all the boys went forward and signed a piece of paper.

"It is official! This is not everything however, any additions must pass the council. But for now that's it," Jason concluded.

"Thank you all, remember we are leaving in ones and twos so as not to attract attention," Malcolm said. And slowly everyone left till only Jason, Percy, Leo, Frank and Malcolm remained. They exchanged urgent whispers and the paper was rolled up to look like a scroll.

"Alright it's not going with you Percy or you Jason," Malcolm said.

"Why?" both boys asked.

"Because Percy," Leo rolled his eyes, "if Annabeth sees, then you'll give in in under ten seconds because you can't refuse her. Same with you Jason. Plus Piper can charmspeak."

"And to be on the safe side, Frank you shouldn't get it either..." Malcolm added. Then Leo and Malcolm exchanged some more whispers which were later shared with the other three. Then they all parted ways.

When the guys had gone the girls turned to each other.

"What. was. that?" Piper pronounced each word slowly.

"I have no idea," Hazel shook her head.

"Was that a meeting, to sign a sheet of paper? Were the boys actually being diplomatic?" Katie wondered incredulously.

Annabeth just shook her head, thinking carefully. Her grey eyes held a glint to them, she had a plan.

"Do you guys want to see what was on that sheet of paper?" she asked.

Piper, Hazel, and Katie turned to her, "Yes!"

"Well I may have a plan..." and so the girls had their own secret meeting to discuss the details of a very secret plan.

-LINEBREAK-

Annabeth and Hazel walked into the Athena cabin when everyone was sure to be out. If anyone asked Hazel needed to check something in one of the various reference books that the Athena cabin held.

In reality their purpose was less elegant, they were searching for the hidden scroll of secretiveness that the boys had signed yesterday. They were still not sure where it was kept.

As a result, Piper and Katie could be found sneaking into Bunker nine. Annabeth had ruled out the Hephaestus cabin because Leo soean more time in Bunker Nine and it was more secretive.

They knocked on the door and a dishevelled Leo opened it.

"Hey Pipes! and katie, what are you doing here?" he asked as they stepped in.

"Well, actually we were hoping you could help us..." Katie said sweetly.

"Leo the Supreme Commander is at your service," Leo grinned. "What is it?"

"Due to a long series of events which led to Connor being hurt, the camp van also happened to break down. Something's wrong with it, it wont start and we need it fixed before anyone finds out," Katie explained.

"Oh, sure I'll fix it. But I really need to be here and watch this at the moment, it may go off any second," he pointed to a contraption.

"I'll watch it," Piper offered.

"But-" Leo was cut off.

"What happens when it goes off?" Piper asked.

"You just need to flip the switch but-" he was cut off again.

"Then I'll watch it."

"I'm not sure," Leo hesitated.

"Please! We really need your help," Katie pleaded.

"Yeah, and you'll be the best person because, and don't let this get into your head repair boy, you are the best mechanic in camp," Piper grinned. It was true, Leo was the best, they just didn't like to tell him cause he loved to mock boast. He wasn't really that prideful, Piper knew, Leo was just joking around all the time. She appreciated that from him, he had held together the seven countless times during their quest.

"Well as you say, I am the best for the job," Leo grinned. "But I rather not leave here until I'm done."

"Come on, I'll watch it. Just go, please," Piper used a little bit of her charmspeak.

"I dont want you to get hurt Beauty Queen," Leo frowned.

"I'll be fine. Go," Piper urged putting full charmspeak on the boy. As soon as Kate and Leo had left, Piper began her search for the scroll. She tried not to pry more than she already was because she knew it was wrong.

It was Annabeth and Hazel who had found the scroll and after informing Katie, who was on her way back to Bunker Nine with Leo, gathered Piper and all the girls huddled in the Athena cabin.

"This whole thing is very wrong," Hazel spoke as they stared at the scroll.

"You're right. We really shouldn't be looking at this," Katie agreed. The girls felt extremely guilty now that they had the scroll in hand.

"We really shouldn't..." Piper said aloud. But they had gone through all of this trouble to find it, and they were really curious.

"It's more than one page...we can only look at the last page, where they signed," Annabeth tried to come up with some way to make it less bad.

The girls all looked at one another until, they all nodded. Carefully Annabeth extracted the last page and the girls peered down on it. It read:

BRO CODE (sec 3)

1) You must always have your bro's back. No exceptions.

2) When your bro's girlfriend inquires about his whereabouts you know nothing, always.

3) Love thy father and mother. A bro will never ever get with a bro's biological mother or sister. Step sisters and mothers are fair game.

4) When a bro designates you as his wingman, you may not fail him. This is the most important role a bro may play for a bro, and may not be violated or debauched.

5) If a bro is terrible at sports, excuses may be made, no matter how bad they are. Good bros will start to play worse so that their bro doesn't look so bad.

6) When a bro is showing his bro's his new ride, he is always required to open the hood and showcase the contents. All bros present are required to admire the content, even if they know nothing about cars.

7) When a bro asks a bro what he thinks of his girlfriend or date, a bro is always required to give an honest answer. The phrase, "I'd bang her" is off limits.

8) A bro will never make another bro look bad in front of a target girl. The wingman should swiftly punish any such attempts. Afterwards the bro who infringed upon this rule may be confronted by the whole circle of bros.

9) When a promise is made, it shall be kept. And under no circumstances shall it be broken.

10) Bro-mance is allowed but only among your tightest bros. Never take your bro-mance too far. And if anyone should remark negatively upon your bro-mance. An immediate beat down should ensue. Should a girl comment negatively upon the bro-mance, kindly explain to her that she will never know love from a man such as you and your bros share. And let her know what a privilege it is to be a mere witness to your glory.

11) The fist bump is a bro's greatest weapon aside from the bro code itself. It should be used to show support, acceptance, pride, and it is an all around green light for an action that was committed. Use the fist bump often, and show constant appreciation for your bro's jokes and skills with it.

12) If a bro's girlfriend calls you and asks about a bros actions the previous night, (I.e. the bro claimed to be sleeping at a friend's house) you will always claim that yes he was there and you may even claim he is still there. Studies show that 8 out of 10 bros will do this without thinking. The other 2 bros claimed he was still with them but unavailable to talk.

13) A bro will always give his bro's girl a ride to wherever, so long as restitutions are made for the action.

14) A bro will never allow another bro to drunk dial or text a girl. No exceptions to this rule. When a bro is truly smashed and his girl calls, the phone will be confiscated until a sober state of mind is achieved.

15) A bro is only allowed to do really stupid things when he is really drunk. A bro may be denied further access to alcohol when it is obvious he has drunk too much already.

16) All things must be forgiven among bros, with the exception being your drunk bro feels up your girlfriend. This allows for an immediate punch to the face, but only after all other bros have been told and are gathered to watch the punishment. Before the blow is delivered, your drunk bro must have the situation explained to him. Because he is drunk, he will probably agree that he needs to be punched.

17) Under no circumstances should a bro ever be hit in the genitals for any reason. EVER!

18) The Golden bro rule that everyone knows, Bros over hoes. This rule may be seasoned to taste by the bros themselves. Example; Bros over hoes except at the close. This rule of the bro code is what sets the male gender apart from the female gender. It is the very essence of the bro code, and embodies the true awesomeness that is bro love.

Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Will Solace, Malcolm...

The list went on as other guys had signed it as well.

The girls looked at each other in shock. Bro Code? Wow...who knew. They quickly replaced everything to it's original location.

They walked out of the cabin in a stunned silence.

"Well, that was...educational," Annabeth said finally.

"That was legit," Piper shook her head in wonder.

"I didnt even know that guys had a code," Hazel said.

"Well know we know a little more about guys I suppose. Though I never thought it was this complicated" Katie added.

"I feel," Annabeth continued, "that even if we had read the whole thing it still would not have helped. Guys are complicated, and..." she trailed off as she watched Percy, Jason and Leo chase each other over something while Frank laughed,

"Weird" Piper finished.

Annabeth concluded, "We will never understand them."

**A/N: So? How was it? **

**Please Review!**

**See ya! :)**


End file.
